To Put Things in Perspective
by Hyas
Summary: Oav continuity chap uploaded, concerns Tenchi's obvious choice, Oav scene that creates some reactions etc etc
1. prologue

To Put Things in Perspective

Prologue

Disclaimer: An OVA continuation. AIC and Pioneer owns TENCHI and all that goes with the title.

This is just a typical fan fic, not too original. It has themes concerning Tenchi's choice and possibly more.

I'm not that great a writer, I don't think I'm any good actually, just wanted to post this.

If you enjoy this reading this however, I would be glad.

Notes: Thinking to themselves brackets.

It was a sunny afternoon. The Cyprus sun illuminated upon the Earth and its inhabitants. Tenchi Masaki gazed outside the window, his mind drifted into the wind among the birds that flew so freely in front of him. A contented sigh echoed through his lips.

Things at home were finally getting… organized. He was becoming was more accustomed to those he lived with. Sasami seemed to be more…. Cheerful, in a way; ever since the Tsunami incident a few months ago, she had found out that everyone genuinely cared for her, no matter who she was. Ryo-ohki was learning quite fast and was becoming a really big help around the house, now that she regularly stayed in her humanoid form. Mihoshi had fixed her landing problem with the help of Washu. Washu's attempts on experimenting on him were at an all time low as she tried to get closer to Ryoko instead. As for Ayeka and Ryoko, the barriers of differences seemed to be diminishing as time passed, save for a couple arguments and a fight here and there once in a while. Tenchi himself was happy that some of it didn't directly center on him. They unconsciously seemed to be enjoying each other's company. This was his family. Summer vacation was three weeks away and he was actually looking forward to spending time with them.

In the past couple of months, he had grown in character, both physically; due to his sword practice and determination to protect the girls from any harm, and mentally; as he considered everything that has happened and what possibly might happen in the near future. He had found things about himself that he has never noticed before, though it had felt like it was within him since day one. For the longest time, he had tried to sort out his emotions toward the girls, but something deep inside his subconscious had kept him from a definite resolution. So he did the bravest thing he could come up with. He had asked Washu to help sort out his mind…

            …He had entered Washu's enormous lab cautiously. Aside from some mechanical equipment, and the usual cushion Washu sat on, a large nature based scene was placed before him. Washu had said that it brought inner peace to her and it helped her concentrate on her inventions. 

            Sure enough as he ventured deeper into the lab, he spotted the ingenious little red head wearing a welder's attire. She was working with an unfamiliar device that seemed to have a natural glow to its metallic round surface. Sparks flew everywhere as a pen like device she was holding with her right hand came in contact with the other round metallic device.

            "Little Washu?" he called out to her.

            The little scientist was a little startled as the rain of sparks stopped pouring. She lifted the little goggles she had on and eyed the intruder with malice. Though as realization of who her uninvited guest was came to her, her gaze softened and a smile crept on her face.

            "Why Tenchi, what an unexpected surprise. Have you finally come to your senses and reconsidered giving me a sample, I still assure you it would be rather enjoyable."

"Uh, errr… no, not really. Actually I came here to ask you if you can help me," hope was in his eyes; hope that Washu would consider his proposal.

"Anything for my little guinea pig. So what is it?"

            He had to hand it to the scientist; she really gets to the point.

            "Well I guess you already know my situation with the girls. Well, actually…  No offence, but it actually only concerns Ryoko and Ayeka."

            "I know what you mean. You know, I was only teasing you the whole time. Frankly I think I'm a little too much for you."

Tenchi couldn't agree more with her statement. 

"Well anyways, it's been almost a year since I released Ryoko from the cave which started all this. Our problems seem to be at an all time low… well except for one. I think that there might be something holding me back from further understanding what I truly feel for them. I've tried to think about it, usually late at night before I go to sleep, but I just become more confused than before. I was just wondering if you can help me with my problem."

            A thoughtful finger made its way to Washu's chin. After a second of pondering, she gave a ready answer.

            "It seems to me that your problem may lie deep within your subconscious. It may concern something that may have happened in the past."

            She moved towards Tenchi and he reluctantly took a step back.

            "Calm down Tenchi, I'm just going to do a psychosis neural release. In other words, I'm going to use my highly developed mind to open the neural pathways to your brain which is blocking whatever it is you're having a problem with. Then I'll copy it to your conscious memory bank. This will allow you to view your problem in the third person perspective, but mind you, it's not a cure. You'll still have to deal with it on your own."

            "But I thought you would be able to help me."

            "No Tenchi, the best cure for this problem, whatever it is; is that you have to find it within yourself to overcome it, I'm afraid that any suggestions from myself would be biased and would only leave you with more things to consider, and then there's the necessity of self fulfillment that comes along with solving it by yourself. I'm not going to copy the information from your mind and put it into myself. I also suggest that you not tell me or anyone else the nature of your problem. I'm sorry to say but you're on your own on this one."       

"I guess I understand what you're trying to say little Washu, thank you."

"Well I am the greatest scientific genius ever," she boasted as usual, "Anyways, are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess." Tenchi acknowledged.

Washu put a hand on his forhead for about a second then took it off.

"All done," she said.

Tenchi had a rather surprised expression.

"Are you sure, I didn't feel a thing."

"Yes I'm sure. Now just think of something that may trigger it, but in your own privacy. Now I got a lot of work to do, so if there's anything else you need from me, I suggest you start dealing with your problem."

Tenchi walked out of her lab and went up to his room. 

He lay on his bed as he stared at the familiar ceiling. He started to drift into deep thoughts. A trigger? he thought back to what Washu said. Suddenly two images started to appear in his mind. Images of Ryoko and Ayeka. Well, nothing different, as usual he thought, but all of a sudden, the scene in his mind changed.

Now he was looking at a little boy kneeling beside a woman laying on a futon. She was pale and seemed very week. Then it came to him, he was seeing himself as a little boy hunched over his mother's dying form. It was painful to recall this memory and it seemed to open up old wounds. The scene changed once again, now it was to an older self, about two years older than in his previous memory. He was standing in front of a grave. It was his grandmother's, the only other person he had come to love as much as his own mother, but she was gone as well. The pain doubled within his chest and he couldn't help but grasp his shirt in the area his heart ached. 

Now he knew his problem. He was afraid, afraid to show his feelings for someone, afraid to get too close to them, just to lose them in the end. It was a bigger problem than he could anticipate, but it was logical considering his situation. 

His mind once again drifted to the two women that wanted to claim his affection, but now it was different somehow. Slightly, just ever so slightly, he began to focus to only one image. Then he was just picturing one of them entirely. Like never before, he became completely entranced by her image.

He was caught in her hair and the spiky contours that outlined its cyan color.

His focus were then on her feral, yet alluring Golden eyes. 

He longed to touch her exotic angular face with his hand, imagining how soft and warm her skin would feel in his palm. He wanted to brush those long Cyan tendrils that outlined her beautiful visage with his finger. He could imagine the silky texture of her hair despite its appearance. He also wondered how those lips would taste, as well as how her small fangs would feel against his toungue.

Ryoko, its Ryoko he thought. He had a hunch that there was more between them than he had anticipated just not to long ago, now he was certain. He was in love with her, in love with the infamous Space Pirate, the destructive Demoness…in love with, his best friend. He had imagined being in love with her for a long time, but due to his problem he had just only realized it. He felt that they had a connection, something he just couldn't describe. He imagined that it started when he became interested with the cave. Now he knew there was never a choice to be made.

As the saying goes, 'You can't chose who you love', and he couldn't agree more with the statement. 

Now he began to try to find a way to tell her, but his problem got in the way once again, this time he was out of the third person perspective and started reliving those painful memories. Something was different this time; a new image crept into his mind. It was Ayeka, she was uncontrollably crying with her face buried deep in her hands.

Oh no, what will happen to Ayeka? he thought She's one of my dearest friends, I can't just hurt her, though he thought of her as a caring sister, he still didn't want her to get hurt.

His head started to feel smothered and he couldn't think about the situation any longer. So he left his room and started walking down the hall. To his surprise, Ryoko had materialized in front of him, but she kept her distance. She had been more restrained and had become more modest around him ever since she had merged with Zero. It was an unexpected change from the old Ryoko but the thought of it didn't bother him whatsoever.

"Hey Tenchi," She greeted.

For the first time that he had ever been around her, he became completely wordless as he unknowingly started 'really' looking at her, as if he was some child at a candy store. He didn't acknowledge what she had said until he caught the blush rising in her cheeks. He quickly caught himself at what he was doing and returned a nervous greeting.

"Anything wrong Tenchi?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

I should let her know he thought It would be our secret until I find a way to tell Ayeka

"Uh… Ryoko," he started to speak, but it became difficult and he became a nervous wreck.

"Yes my Tenchi?" she asked, now with a new found hope.

I feel attracted to you… 

I think that I'm in love with you… 

I-I LOVE YOU! 

His mind screamed the words he wanted to say, but sure enough, the images of his mother, grandmother and Ayeka crippled his thought process. 

I-I…

SHIT!

He was utterly defeated by his problem and was fully aware of it. Damn this was hard. Ryoko visibly became worried. Tenchi had to find a quick solution.

"Ryoko, you-you can watch me sleep if you want to," came his answer. He was evidently just as surprised by his words as she was. 

"Really?" the shock in her voice was now filled of joy.

"Just to watch, if it would please you, nothing more, if you know what I mean, but yeah you can," he said. 

I can't believe I said that, well at least it's a start, maybe my problem can still be beaten 

Ryoko couldn't restrain herself any longer and gave him a tight embrace, but this time, he welcomed it by returning one of his own.

"Okay, okay, I'm happy too, but I need to ask you a favour," he said.

"What is it?" once again her voice was filled with hope and anticipation.

"Can we keep this our secret?" he asked, "Ayeka might miss understand the situation."

"Oh you're no fun," she said in response to the undesired answer, but Tenchi picked up the understanding part in her tone, "but anything for you my Tenchi."

Well Ryoko will still be Ryoko He chuckled at the thought… he couldn't wish for more…

…Now as he gazed out the window, he could only imagine her soaring through the sky, as her cyan mane would wave majestically in the warm air. He imagined how it would be like to join her hand in hand. He had promised himself that he would someway beat this thing and finally let her and everyone know how he felt. 

Though one of his intentions were to prevent anyone from getting hurt if he ever became decisive, he also considered the possible pain that he may be causing them due to his indecisiveness. It was an Enigma to him. Whatever the solution he could come up with, there was no way to escape being hurt in one way or another. He prayed that some sort of miracle would intervene and would help the only predicament he thought he had left. Then everything would be perfect.

Once again his mind drifted off to images of Ryoko and how it would be like to spend quality time with her alone. He noticed that his fantasies that concerned her became diverse and more numerous. He just couldn't keep his mind off of her. One time he had had a somewhat scandalous fantasy involving her and himself starting to engage in some sort of intimate and physical act, but after he imagined the first kiss, he had caught himself before anything else can happen. He had the utmost respect for her and deemed it unfair to suggest such things before she even knew how he felt.

For now, just picturing her in a somewhat free state, enjoying life to its full extent was enough…  

"Mr. Masaki…Mr. Masaki… Hey Tenchi!" A voice rang out.

Tenchi's train of thought was suddenly derailed as he gazed upon the tall, yet flimsy math teacher.

"I understand that your vaction is in three weeks, but we have a lot to cover until then. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Kadoma," Tenchi groaned.

After a compilation of formulas and calculations for about half an hour,

The bell rang indicating Tenchi's lunch break. 

As he opened his locker to put his textbook away, a fat fingered hand lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hey what's up Mr. Stud?" his large friend inquired.

Tenchi gave him a questionable look," What are you talking about Amagasaki?"

Amagasaki's form seemed to block something behind him. He stepped to one side, and Tenchi's eyes widened. Sure enough, there stood a row of longing female students, all with the intention of meeting with him.

"Uh, hi Tenchi!" they said in Unison.

A large bead of sweat formed on the back of his head.

"Uh hello," he chuckled nervously with his right hand scratching behind his head.

A girl named Mai from his economics class walked up to him. She was about 5 foot 4, had short brown hair, green eyes and a petit physique. Tenchi had worked on an assignment with her in class in the past month. He had gotten to know her a little bit during the time they had done homework together after school. She was a nice girl but at times she could be a little forward, and could pass for a tease.

"Hey Tenchi, you know what?" She asked.

"What is it Mai?" He urged her to respond, but had a sinking feeling that he might already know her answer.

"I think you're cute."

Tenchi was now sweating bullets. Here he was, receiving a subjective compliment rendering him entirely speechless.

A hand slightly pushed Mai to one side. 

"But I think you're hot! Tenchi."

Tenchi was taken aback at the new set of words that came from the other figure. It was Fatora from his phys-ed class. She was taller than Mai by two inches. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail by a white band, save for her bangs that hung loosely in front of her face. She had dark brown eyes and an athletic physique. When Tenchi was first paired with her to create a new exercise routine, she had somewhat looked down on him, like some unworthy subject. Her views on him quickly changed as he demonstrated his uncanny abilities during the martial arts unit. She expressed her interest in him by regularly exercising, using some rather revealing positions in front of him.

Tenchi knew exactly what she wanted from him.

Though Ryoko's ways of getting his attention were similar, he knew deep inside that she longed for something more than that of the physical. That thought had comforted him, knowing that she felt the same way, perhaps even stronger for him than he did for her. 

The two girls started to argue and bicker over him, while the other girls just stared in his direction with dreamy eyes.

Oh, no, I get this at home all the time, I really don't need this here.he thought, but unlike his home, which he rather didn't mind the attention, these girls just frightened him.

An idea popped into his head.

"Hey what's that thing over there?" he suddenly pointed at Amagasaki.

In turn, the girls stared off into the direction he had pointed out. It wasn't his best idea, but it had never failed him before.

He ran towards a group of his friends down the hall, while his admirers were temporarily distracted. He decreased his pace and stepped in front of them. Toshiro, a student Tenchi has known since elementary took a step forward. He was a rather straight forward-type guy and somewhat thought highly of himself, but he was one that Tenchi could trust. He was roughly about Tenchi's height, had a slightly athletic build and blue marine eyes. Tenchi noticed the dyed blond hair on his head that was changed from its original red hue which flowed to his shoulders. Maybe he could grow it to that length someday. As for Toshiro's expression, a rather disappointed smile was pasted on it.

"Tenchi, can't you see the options you have infront of you?" Toshiro inquired. Tenchi was fully aware of his statement but shrugged it off. Toshiro continued, "most of the guys in this school would love to be in your shoes, save for me of course," and there was the cocky side of his nature.

Tenchi gave him one of his 'you know what?' looks.

"Well, I didn't get this kind of attention before."

"Yeah, I noticed. Something must have happened in the past year. I don't know what it is, but it made you attract all those pretty faces."

It was true. Before he had met all his 'female' friends, Tenchi was just a regular guy trying to get through school. He guessed that the girls at home just made him more accustomed to the opposite sex.

"Well, why don't you do something about it?" his friend asked.

Tenchi was one step ahead of him.

"I have someone else in mind back home," he answered.

Toshiro quirked a disbelieving grin. 

"Really? Is she worth denying all of them?" he pointed to the group of females.

"I can honestly say yes," was Tenchi's most truthful answer. 

Once again, Images of Ryoko grazed his mind.

"Wow, can I meet her?" Toshiro asked, wondering who this mystery girl was.

"I tell you what," Tenchi started to say. "If you hold them off for the rest of the semester, I'll introduce you to her after summer vacation."

Tenchi didn't know if he could back up his promise in the long run, but he just didn't want to deal with all those girls.

Toshiro considered his proposal, "Sure, it'll be my pleasure," he said with a determined glint in his eye.

The school year was coming to an end. There had been a change in Tenchi's curriculum since the start of his school year. Unlike the previous grades before, his own won't be graduating this year. A new program set up by the government of Japan was given to the students to better prepare them for higher education. In other words, they added another grade, filled with first year University-level work. The other students despised the thought of it, but Tenchi was glad thinking about the new layout. Like many things in his life, he wasn't ready to take the next step just yet.

When the final bell rang after two more classes, Tenchi was reluctant to get on the bus. Thinking about the girls that maybe waiting for him to venture outside troubled him, but as soon as he stepped through the front doors, Toshiro and his friends where successfully restraining them. 

Toshiro had kept his word and that made Tenchi guilty, since his own was uncertain.

For now however, he can enjoy the long commute home, imagining about the object of his affection ready and waiting to greet him.   

Feedback would be greatly appreciated, no matter what it is: flames, compliments etc.

They would work as inspiration for me to continue.

As you see I'm a firm believer to the Tenchi/Ryoko pairing, but Ryoko herself is my all time #1 favorite character of all time.


	2. Minds in Turmoil

To Put Things in Perspective Chap1 'Minds in Turmoil'

Disclaimer: AIC, Pioneer and many others, own the rites to Tenchi Muyo and all that goes with the title. Hell, they could even have the characters I made up in this fic. 

Once again, I do not think I'm a good writer, I just had the urge to put an idea (mind you, it's not very original) down on paper… err, the computer. I'm posting it for any that would care to read it.

If you read this and actually enjoy it, I'm glad that you did. 

Well this is chap1. (Minds in Turmoil)

*****

It was a week into summer vacation, Toshiro and his friends have kept their word by trying to hold off the girls at school, and they were successful. Tenchi was worried; he wasn't getting the progress he had hoped for. Every time he tried to tell Ryoko about his feelings, it just became more difficult. He couldn't even count how many times he just stood in front of her, speechless. In the peak of embarrassment, his cheeks would glow the brightest red. Ryoko in turn, would just giggle or make some uncomfortable comment seeing him in that state.

It had been four weeks since he allowed Ryoko to watch him sleep during the night and Ayeka still didn't know about it. He was getting quite worried. He shouldn't hide something like this, it was completely innocent, well not completely, but it didn't seem to do any harm thus far. 

During late nights, they would regularly engage in some small talk. It wasn't much, but just being in each other's presence was enough for them. It really surprised him how mellow Ryoko could become. Whenever he gave her some recognition, he noticed that the barriers that hid her tender side would subtly crack. She's very complicated, and he knew deep within his heart that the surprises that directly concerned her would cease to end, no matter how much he would get to know her. 

Tenchi slowly woke up to greet the new morning. When his eyes were fully opened, he expected a golden pair to be staring back at him. To, his surprise, they weren't their. Actually, as he looked around the familiar setting, he noticed that she wasn't even in his room. He remembered that she hadn't entered the night before either, but hoped that she would be present in the morning

That's odd… Ryoko usually greets me every morning, especially since I allowed her to come to my room and watch me sleep. Tenchi thought. 

He took notice of his alarm clock to see what time it was.

11:30, already. I guess I slept in for so long that she got bored… awell He sighed.

He immediately changed the green shorts he slept in with a pair of gray track pants, and switched his blue shirt with a fresh new white one. He ventured out into the hallway and made his way downstairs. 

Tenchi found Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi sitting on the couch in front of the large television screen, seemingly unaware of his presence behind them. Washu was standing off to the left with the converter in her hands also unaware of him, but Ryoko was nowhere in sight. Tenchi was about to open the sliding doors to his right when he noticed the giggles coming from the girls' direction. It seemed that something on the television was amusing them, so he focused on it as well.

What Tenchi saw did nothing less than shock him. On the screen, there was a half naked Ryoko tied up to a machine, while a contraption rimmed with light bulbs was placed on her head. She at first started calling out to Washu. When no one showed up, her expression changed from agitation to a worry and fright. She then called out to her mother in desperate cries, but still to no avail. Like a frightened little child, she wept uncontrollably claiming it was _dark, __cold and how it __scary. _

_Don't leave me Momma! She called once again and still no one showed up. Washu then turned off the VCR._

The scene had struck Tenchi personally. The others saw it as a humorous moment, or just plain cute, totally unaware of the horrors Ryoko was going through. It would probably seem to them as another one of Washu's ploys on Ryoko. Tenchi would probably have been as blinded/had the same reaction as the rest, if he didn't know her that wel. 

…If he didn't love her with all his soul. 

He had witnessed the terror in her eyes. He had only seen her in this tear filled state when Kagato had almost killed him. He knew that she was reminded of her 700 year imprisonment in the cave, and it hurt to see her in that situation. 

"How- how could you?" Tenchi started to say as the girls finally took notice of his presence.

"How could you do this to Ryoko, Washu?" he asked, his voice filled with hidden anger.

He walked up to her and stared directly into her green eyes. For the first time in her life, Washu grimaced and took a step back. 

"Ryoko is your daughter, how-how could you put her through something like that? She had experienced so much pain in her life, how could you possibly justify adding onto it?" He said, the volume in his voice increasing with every word.

Washu's gaze went to the floor.

"I hadn't realized… I-I was trying to fish out some of Zero's memories, but I guess I went too far."

"Your damn right you went too far!" He scolded. He noticed that his voice was filled with fire and he slightly restrained himself, but not too much. 

"I-I just thought it was cute, a sort of mother-daughter thing…" she said, her gaze still on the floor, "I, the greatest scientific genius, hadn't noticed what I was doing…" 

Tenchi sighed and put a hand on her now quivering shoulder.

"I know your methods are a little eccentric, but take into consideration that Ryoko is her own person. What's normal to you could very well frighten her… Hell it frightens all of us," Tenchi inquired with a softer tone, while getting approved nods from the other girls, "I'll talk to Ryoko, but I can only forgive you if she does it first, understand?"

A slow nod came from the petit red head.

As Tenchi made his way to the sliding doors, Washu suddenly made a hidden smile, despite the heated situation that just happened.

So, it's Ryoko after all... Washu thought in ironic joy.

Like a vision or a dream, there she was. Her Cyan mane lightly waving in the warm, slow breeze, as her longing eyes gazed into the light-blue heavens. He noticed that she had a puzzling expression, allowing her to hide any definite emotion from visibility. Her arms were wrapped across her shapely right leg, while her left hung off the large cherry blossom branch she was sitting on. 

"Hi Ryoko," Tenchi greeted the space pirate.

Her attention was suddenly moved from the clear sky to the uninvited presence below her.

"Oh, hi Tenchi," she returned the greeting, her usual 'spunk' absent from her words.

"So what are you doing here?" 

"I came to find you."

Ryoko's eyes sharpened in confusion, "really?"

"Yeah, I was worried. I didn't see you in my room this morning and I guess all night too."

He's actually concerned that I wasn't in his room?She thought in surprise.

"Sorry about that Tenchi, I-I had something to do."

"Want to talk about it?" He suggested.

"Nah, it was nothing important..." her attention went back to the sky. "So, nice weather we're having, not a cloud in the sky." she said, attempting to change the subject, 

Tenchi decided to play along, thinking that perhaps she would slowly open up to him.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe we can all go for a picnic or something."

She gave him a sultry smile, "I would rather it just be you and me."

Tenchi's cheeks darkened to a reddish hue, but he quickly composed himself. 

He suddenly gave her a saddened frown. Clearly he knew Ryoko wanted to hide her pain from him. Why does she have to always do this? The things she keeps inside would break any person's sanity 

Telling by his expression, Ryoko knew that Tenchi had seen something. Her stare further beckoned him to tell her what it was. Tenchi caught the meaning in her gaze and decided to tell Ryoko what happened.

"I understand why you're out here, I-I saw the video," he said softly.

For a second, her face seemed to cringe in pain and her heart began to increase its pace, but she quickly reverted to her carefree attitude once again, "Oh that, ha-ha, hilarious, wasn't it? I-I'm sure you got a good laugh"

"It wasn't funny at all," he said seriously, "I know that pain Ryoko, I've seen it countless times… in your eyes… I even see it now"

Ryoko became silent.

Tenchi always seemed to know the torture behind her tough persona. It was the eyes, always with the eyes. "I know Washu's your 'mother', but she had no right… No one has the right to put you through something like that as long as they lived under our home."

"Our, home?" Ryoko asked with a baffled quality.

"Ye-yes, our home…" Tenchi responded, just realizing what she was asking.

Before she could press the issue concerning his choice of words, Tenchi stuck out his arm and offered his hand.

"Let's go back inside, if that's okay with you."

"Alright," she smiled, taking his offer.

She slowly floated off the branch and gently took his hand. The feeling of her flesh upon his sent shivers down his spine and those painful images concerning his mother, grandmother and Ayeka emerged once again.

Damn, I really got to get over this he thought as he slowly let go of her hand when she touched the ground.

I guess Tenchi will be Tenchi Ryoko thought sadly as she felt his hand moving away.

They started to head towards the house in silence, though a quick glance back and forth from each of them didn't go unnoticed.

Sasami greeted them at the front door and declared lunch to be ready. Ryo-ohki in child form grabbed both their hands and led them to the dining table.

"Mya?" the furry child asked.

"I'm fine now Ryo-ohki, don't worry," came Ryoko's reassuring answer.

The others snuck a couple of worried glances at her, but Tenchi returned their gazes, reassuring them that everything was alright.

"Hey, where's Washu?" Tenchi asked when he noticed an empty spot beside Mihoshi.

"I'm sure she'll show up any moment now Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka.

Ryoko's head sank and the others took notice, "I think I better go" she said and began to stand.

"No don't Ryoko," Sasami pleaded. "Washu said that she was too busy working on an experiment to join us."

Tenchi gently took Ryoko's hand and helped her take a seat beside him," C'mon let's eat."

Ayeka gave an unnoticed and worried glance What did I do wrong? Somehow, Ryoko and Lord Tenchi seemed to be getting closer she thought, but quickly brushed the ridiculous thought aside.

The divine setting of edibles in front of them was astounding, but none of them expected any less from Sasami. Despite the great food however, an eerie silence haunted the table. Tenchi felt smothered by the thick air around him, but he didn't know what to say. His mind was full of concern for Ryoko's well being. He knew that she and Washu should settle this as soon as possible. He had enough problems to deal with on his own and he didn't need animosity between the one he secretly loved and an honored guest. He also knew that it was more serious than that. Washu is Ryoko's mother, and if this problem between them persists, he knew that the emotional wounds it created and would further create could fester to incurable measures. 

Washu stared at the household inhabitants having a quiet luncheon on a monitor she designed. Her attention was mainly on Ryoko and the way she uncharacteristically acted. Having full knowledge of the situation totally being her fault raised some unpleasant emotions within her. 20000 years of pride, and learning to bury painful emotions had created a barrier within Washu, but witnessing her daughter this way slowly made it crumble. A lone tear streamed down her child like face.

"I don't deserve a family," she whispered to herself.

Lunch ended faster than usual, but due to the silence, it had felt like ages for everyone, especially Tenchi. Ryoko stood up and headed for her usual rafter, not giving any indication of being social any time soon. Mihoshi went upstairs to her room to work on another report. Sasami took Ryo-ohki's hand and led the little cabbit to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Ayeka stared at Tenchi who in turn stared at Ryoko's rafter with a hint of worry, and the fears that turned up within the princess earlier, came back. She did what her instincts pushed her to do and she started to speak out.

"Lord Tenchi?"

"Yes Miss Ayeka?" He asked while his attention suddenly went to her.

"Would you mind joining me on the couch to watch a movie I requested from your father?

"Sure I will," he said Anything to take my mind off of all of this. 

Ayeka smiled at the kind prince's acceptance and made a gesture towards the couch.

Ryoko lifted one of the pillows off of her rafter and held an item she had fetched yesterday. It was the mask she wore when she was entombed in the cave. She idly observed the object in her hand and noticed a small crack on it. It was most likely caused by the Tenchi-ken when she had first made contact with her savior. She smiled at the memory That was the start of it all she thought. Last was the first time she had ventured into her dark prison, since Tenchi had released her. She didn't know why, but it was something she had to do. She wanted to end her torment, to end the pain and nightmares once and for all and she thought that confronting the darkness that held her once was the only way. The memories of last night suddenly flooded her mind…

…Ryoko's head phased through the door. On the bed, sleeping soundly was Tenchi, the boy she loved with all her heart. She had to restrain herself from floating over his slumbered state. Tonight, she had something personal she had to do. 

She didn't dare sleep during the night herself, that's when the nightmares came. Though dreams of Kagato's abuse on her personally, ended since his death by Tenchi, the darkness brought out something horrible and more terrifying. 

When she used to be in the cave, her powers would dwindle after she used her astral projection to take a glimpse of the outside world. She would need to regenerate, and during this time, she would fall into a state of dreams. There she would remember a dark time, when her title as a _demon was true in every sense of the word. There was one particular moment in her most horrid nightmare, which haunted her above the rest._

It was Ryoko's final attempt of escaping Kagato's control. She ventured to a planet just two Light years away from Jurai. The planet was called Oticon, where a race of peaceful blue-skinned humanoids lived. The planet was not as far up the tech-tree as the rest of the galaxy. Instead, Oticon was equivalent to an agricultural planet to the rest of the Universe. Ryoko had thought that it was the best place to escape her enslaver's wrath. 

As she explored the peaceful landscapes of the planet, she met a cute little girl named Inu that had the cutest strands of silver locks and her loving family. Inu was roughly the age of Sasami and possessed many of the kind characteristics the young Juraian princess had. She noticed that the denizens of the planet only had one other difference from humans besides their skin color. It seemed that their ears were slightly longer and larger than a normal earthling. The family had a deep belief in the kindness of others and welcomed Ryoko into their home. She became close to this family and did whatever she could to help them in any way she could. 

She thought that she might actually have a chance at a life. She was wrong.

It was three months since Ryoko had been staying with Inu's family. In a vast field, Ryoko and Inu were enjoying the raises that Oticon's sun emitted. It was rich and full of energy. Flower beds of every color imaginable stretched out in every direction, ending only at the horizon, save for the quaint wooden house of Inu's parents. Ryoko-ohki was enjoying herself in her cabbit form, smelling flower after flower and eating whatever was vegetation was edible. It was a magnificent sight as Ryoko and Inu lazily lay on the ground. Then it happened, Kagato had found her.

Out of the sky, the ozone layer opened, like the parting of water when a stone was dropped into it. It wasn't a stone however; it was the massive ship, Solja. The radiation on its hull alone, created a ripple effect on the flower beds which shriveled into a brownish ash. Inu's parents rushed to their daughter's aid when they noticed the disturbance. Little did they know that it was caused by the Universe's most wanted criminal.

Ryoko watched in horror as the world around her seemed to collapse. The site reflected her soul when she noticed who had come for her.

"Ryoko, Ryoko, Ryoko," said a doubting voice behind her.

She spun around to see who it was, but needless to say, she had already known. It was Kagato's non physical, astral projection. A mocking grin was planted on its face.

"Do you know the trouble I went through to find you?" it asked calmly. "Let's just say, we're behind schedule."

Ryoko could only stare in horror.

"I see that you're rather excited to see me," it laughed.

The projection's eyes narrowed and its grin widened.

"You know, an act like this shouldn't go unpunished."

Its gaze suddenly turned to the Oticon natives' direction, causing Ryoko to shake her head in doubt.

"No please, just take me back. I swear I'll be loyal," she protested.

"Oh, but my dear Ryoko, it was such a terrible thing you did to your creator. Normally I wouldn't go to such extremes with your punishments, but this lesson will do you some good." 

"Please don-, "but she was silenced by a simple gesture of the projection's hand. What was only left of Ryoko was a drone. Now her eyes burned a fiery red, while her lips curled to reveal fangs in a demonic snarl. 

The simple clothing she was given by the kind folk was torn away, replaced by a black-red striped battle suit. In her palm hissed a fiery blade that illuminated her dangerous figure even more so. The three gems on her wrists and neck; the source of her power and submission, gave out an eerie glow.

Ryoko's mind screamed in terror, but it fell on deaf ears. The family that took her in was in a state of shock and disbelief. Inu's father embraced his family in a defensive position, even though it was pointless against the raw power of the space pirate. Ryoko could only watch the inevitable.

"Get this over with Ryoko," her master's voice commanded.

Ryoko's body did so without restraint.

The first to go was Inu's father whose head was quickly severed from his shoulders. Inu's mother was second and died in a fiery blaze, all the while, as their little girl had been screaming. Inu however, died more atrociously than the rest of her family. Ryoko's body first held her by her neck, preventing any movement as the silky silver locks dangled around her hand. Kagato, with full control of her it, commanded her to slowly carve a circle on the child's chest… Ryoko could only watch in inner madness as the searing blade created a red circle. Inu's body could only jerk violently, while her voice box was utterly crushed under the vice grip of Ryoko hand, allowing no sound to come out of the little girl's mouth.

"Ok Ryoko, this will teach you to ever cross me again," his voice said. Kagato then transmitted some appalling instructions. 

Ryoko's body did what her instructions indicated, and pulled the disk of dismembered flesh off of the little girl chest. As it was pulled off of Inu's body with a sickly sound, what was behind, remained for Ryoko to witness. Still beating with its life blood, was Inu's little heart. Kagato allowed Ryoko to stare in amazement for a moment. Then he gave her the indication to follow the rest of his instructions. 

Inu's heart was pulled out with little effort, causing the final flicker of life in the little girl to finally vanish. With all her power and strength, Ryoko tried to resist, but it was no use. Kagato had full control over her. Her body started to follow through with Kagato's final instruction. Ryoko unwillingly lifted the bleeding lump of flesh to her lips and ate Inu's heart whole. 

That was it; the final barrier had been broken. Ryoko had lost her sanity for good and her resistance was no more. Kagato had won.

After that moment, only a murderous robot lived, allowing Kagato to rein terror across the Universe until the day she fought Yosho. 

She had relived this nightmare countless times within the confines of the cave. Every time, she had lost her sanity. Now she was determined to face it so she could finally move on. Ryoko knew that she was a monster, but the pain was just too much and she desperately needed peace of mind. Step by step she ventured into her former prison. Miraculously however, she found herself in its deepest recesses, where she once lay. 

She had felt a heavy burden lift off from her soul as she faced her greatest fear. For once in her battered existence, she might have found hope in a life she never had. On the stone floor was the red mask she wore during her imprisonment. She picked it up and walked out of the cave in a new found confidence. 

Ryoko teleported into the house and placed the mask under her pillow. It would remain as a reminder of her recent accomplishment for ages to come. She was then about to enter Tenchi's room as usual, but a mechanical arm thought other wise. It caught her off guard as it tightly wrapped itself around her, and before she could react, she found herself bound to a machine in her mother's lab. 

There, Washu had collected some sort of data from the tied up Ryoko while the scientist conversed with Mihoshi. After a humiliating amount of time strapped bottom-half naked, Ryoko became fed up and called for Washu as the strap on her mouth fell loose. Though her anger and impatience grew every time she called out, another familiar sensation crept back into her when suddenly thought she was abandoned. It was fear, the same fear that she had just conquered had come back. Memories of being in the cave in perpetual horror raced through her mind. Memories of her murderous streak and Inu's death pained her to no end. What was worse was that Ryoko's very own flesh and blood had caused it…

…How-how could my own mother do that to me? Ryoko thought. Washu wanted to mend a non existing mother-daughter relationship, but the recent incident could very well deem it impossible. Now, Ryoko just sat on her rafter, trying to sort out a million thoughts, totally oblivious of anything around her. 

"So how is the movie so far Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked as she unconsciously moved her hand over his.

Tenchi took notice of the gesture and began to sweat Oh, no. What am I going to do now? I don't want to hurt her. He did what he thought was his only option.

"Um, it was great, I'm glad you picked it," he said without moving an inch. 

His response caused Ayeka to blush and take notice of their hands. She quickly pulled it away in embarrassment, but managed to keep a small smile. Well, it doesn't seem that Lord Tenchi is pulling away from me just yet. She thought reassuringly.

Whew! was all that Tenchi's mind could muster. The movie Ayeka had chosen was Romeo and Juliet staring Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. It was dubbed Japanese compared to its original American version, but surprisingly it was well done. Tenchi truly did enjoy the movie about the star crossed lovers. He knew that Ayeka might have suggested it to bring them closer, but the themes just brought more thoughts of Ryoko and the nature of their relationship into his mind.

Love has no boundaries he thought. Ryoko was a former space pirate, full of mischief and life. Tenchi is the descendant of Jurai's long lost prince and considered himself a typical Japanese teenage boy. However unlikely it was, he had fallen for her as she did for him. 

Satisfied with her state, Ayeka informed Tenchi that she was going to the shrine to sweep the steps, and left. Tenchi felt a pang in the back of his mind as he turned in Ryoko's direction. He felt that he had to do something, anything to relieve the tension in the house and Ryoko's well being.

He slowly walked up the stairs and stopped on the second floor, parallel to Ryoko's rafter. She hadn't noticed his close proximity and Tenchi became worried.

There must be so much going on in her mind he thought. Ryoko would usually appear to his side and perhaps offer a loving gesture, but it was clear that she wasn't herself at this moment.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi spoke, gaining her attention.

Despite everything, Ryoko still managed a smile for him and started to float to his direction.

"Yes my Tenchi?" she asked smoothly, obviously hiding the pain within her.

"We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and Washu."

Her gaze suddenly left his.

"I don't want anything to do with that woman."

Tenchi gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Ryoko, I know what she's done to you was terrible, but you're both very close to me. We're family, and I don't want any of you to go through this pain, especially when we all live together. I just-I just don't want any of you to be driven away from each other because of this."

"But how can I face her?"

"Ryoko, ever since I've known you, I've seen a strength that I never knew could even exist. You've lived through the worst, and you still seem to be optimistic about life. I believe you can do this-no wait, I know you can. Please Ryoko just try." Tenchi pleaded," and if it doesn't work out, I'll always be here for you."

No matter what the situation was; Tenchi could always say the right things. That was one of the traits Ryoko loved about him.

"All right Tenchi, I'll do this for you."

"No Ryoko," Tenchi shook his head," You're doing this for you… I'm just here to help as best I can."

She suddenly worked up a smile. Someday she hoped that he would feel the same way about her as she did for him, and rest assured her attempts for his affection won't stop, but at the moment, she had more pressing matters to consider. 

Washu sat on her cushion, sulking in self pity. She had stopped monitoring her daughter since lunch was over and started to think things through. Ryoko had learned to sever their link since the Zero incident, disallowing Washu to ever know what's going on in her mind. 

Damn it! I just had to go too Far.She thought. 

Placing a right hand over her eyes, she started to giggle at the irony. I practically severed any chance of reclaiming my daughter.

Washu was too preoccupied in her own thoughts to notice her lab door open.

Slowly, a figure approached the unwary scientist and stopped just a few meters away.

"Washu…"

The scientist quickly jerked her head upwards in surprise.

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko's eyes seemed to be at a neutral state, while her lips had an expressionless frown.

"I'm here to talk okay…"

Washu just lightly nodded. She decided to take things slow with her daughter; she couldn't afford to screw up this opportunity. She began to slowly walk towards the former space pirate.

"That's far enough," said Ryoko, as she brought her hand up in front of Washu. 

"Alright," Washu complied. It was evident that Ryoko's trust was as far from her as the nearest galaxy.

Ryoko gave out a long sigh, but her body didn't move.

"You can start off by telling me why…" Ryoko suggested, referring to the incident leading to this moment.

Washu was reluctant, but she decided to speak anyway.

"I thought it was cute."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow," Strapping me naked waist-down, video taping me cry out for you in terror, and just deciding to let it run through was cute?"

A small gasp escaped Washu's mouth.

"No, no. I mean I was thinking of you as my little innocent daughter crying out for her mommy."

"Listen and listen carefully. First of all, I was never created as a child; I'm standing in front of you in the exact state as I was when I was born. You said so yourself. Secondly, innocent? That word doesn't even exist in my vocabulary; if you haven't noticed, I've destroyed so much and killed countless lives. "

"But Kagato-"

"No!" Ryoko interrupted," Yes Kagato had control over me, but I was there, I saw it all… I wasn't able to stop him, and it drove me insane."

"I know… we had a link remember?"

"I suppose, but that still doesn't mean I'm innocent."

Washu nodded in understanding.

"Anyway… there is no indication you've actually attempted to treat me as your daughter. You mock me, constantly embarrass me in front of Tenchi, take Ayeka's side more often… but those didn't really matter. Last night… it's all about what you did to me last night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, I severed our link for some privacy-for what ever good that was. Last night… last night brought back memories."  
"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when I was in the cave when I had those nightmares? But not just any nightmare; it was the one I hated most."

Washu put her hand in front of her mouth, while tears threatened to spill fourth," Oh… no."

"That's right; it was 'the nightmare'. I remembered every detail when Kagato made me… " Suddenly tears trickled down the emotionally distraught Ryoko's face, cutting her off in mid sentence. She clenched her fist and thinned her lips, getting her composure back, "… Inu and her family… anyway, I remembered it all."

Washu was trembling. She hadn't realized that Ryoko had relived through that particular nightmare last night. 

"I'm sorry…" was all she could manage.

Ryoko then turned towards the exit.

"I have Tenchi however; he said he'd always be there for me," Ryoko said as she started to walk out. 

She had no idea of the entire significance of her statement, Washu noted. 

"So I suppose I could try to put this behind me"

The little red head's eyes suddenly widened.

"Re-really? How-how could I make it up to you?"

Ryoko stopped and half turned to face her.

"Well you want to act like a real mother right? So I suggest you get out of your shell and at least appear to be an adult."

Washu nodded as her short, child-like body transformed into her beautiful and elegant adult form. 

"Ryoko?" Washu called out to her daughter in her now, deep-throaty voice.

"Yes?" she asked in turn when she was just about to exit the dimension.

"Thank you," was Washu's reply.

Ryoko then vanished without saying another word.

It was going to be difficult and it may take a considerable amount of time, but Washu vowed to get her daughter's trust someday. 

"So how did it go?" Tenchi asked as Ryoko closed the closet-lab door under the stairs. He had been watching his favorite Anime, while Ryoko went to talk with Washu. As hard as he tried to concentrate on the program however, he found it impossible. Thoughts of Ryoko flooded his mind the entire time she had been gone. It was almost unbearable, especially with all that's happened to her since last night. He found himself in constant pain, from either the pain that ties in with the longing he felt for her or the mind crippling torture of reliving his mother and grand mother's deaths along with thoughts of Ayeka being hurt. However, his hopes had lit up when his angel had appeared. 

"Fine I guess, but I think we'll need a little more time before we can find some common ground though," came Ryoko's wistful answer.

"That's okay; at least it's a start," Tenchi inquired.

"The things I experienced last night… will probably haunt me for a while," she suddenly said.

Tenchi hesitantly searched for a solution to her worries.

"We'll handle it… together. Just know that you're not alone," he assured her. 

Ryoko started to walk towards his direction and gave him a gentle embrace. Tenchi was taken aback, it was a rather small surprise… she wasn't usually this gentle.

"Thank you for saying you'll always be there for me," she whispered in his ear.

Ryoko's surprising gesture made the Juraian prince generate a heavenly warmth from within.

He closed his eyes in perpetual bliss. That's because I love you. He thought. 

"…that's because…" he puzzled to what his next set of words would be, "…your one of my best friends. I-I can't even stand strangers in pain, let alone the ones closest to me," he said, shying from the feelings he truly felt for her.

Ryoko's spirit started to soar when Tenchi referred to her as one of the _'closest' people in his life. Suddenly, her embrace increased 5-fold and eventually started to strangle Tenchi. _

"Oh Tenchi, I knew you loved me!"

More than you can… *Ack!* …ever know his mind struggled to say, but he wasn't capable enough to reveal it to her just yet.

"*Ack!* Ryoko, what do you think your doing?"

She pressed a finger on his left cheek.

"I've lived with you for almost a year, you very well know what I'm doing," she said, thinning her eyes and revealing a sultry smile.

In appearance, Tenchi just seemed to shrug, but in truth, his worries started to lift off his chest.

That's great. Ryoko's getting back to her usual self.

Tenchi then made a gesture for Ryoko to release him so he could tend the fields. Ryoko just watched as he left the house.

There goes the man I love

***** 

Anyways, that's what I have so far, sorry that it may have taken long. I'm also sorry that it might have been disappointing so far.

I would appreciate any type of feedback however: flames, bashing, compliments, 'next chapter please' responses etc, etc. it would really help me continue… and I guess I'm planning… a little more and perhaps something bigger in premise/not longer however...


End file.
